Please Dont Stop the Music
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: SYOC: Closed. (AU). Wilson Hills is just a town overlooked when it comes to competition. When it comes to anything they don't stand a chance against Dalton Academy or even McKinley. When Nick Wentworth arrives he fights to get a Glee Club up and running, and is given until December Break to make it happen. Can he make it happen, and show that Nationals isn't just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I probably shouldn't be doing another syoc while working on my other two. Oh well, I can take turns updating, since '_Back to the Beginning_' will be my next update.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Chapter 1.

-Nick-

"_This isn't Boston anymore_," I tell myself as I enter the building for the staff meeting that was required prior to the first day of school tomorrow. Hell, I could walk out of here now, and head towards the bus station now, but I had already signed up for this job, and in nine months I could go back. I keep walking forward to the gymnasium.

Once everyone was in, or assumed to be all of the faculty was in the meeting started, and we were discussing matters that would impact this year, and the sport coaches were asking about funds that would help them or they would be cut, and that turned much into a debate. Then it had dawned on me, what about the arts programs? Did they even have them here? Slowly, I saw myself raising my hand to ask the question that had been on my mind.

"Mr. Ashton, I've been weighing it in on my mind, but is there any form of music arts at this school?" I ask, as my brown eyes locate his green eyes, as I wait his response. I doubted I would like what he had to say. It had reminded me of when I had told my father that I was enlisting in the Army, back before I had graduated.

"Mr. Wentworth, I'm sorry to inform you that the closest thing we have to that is theater, and then after this year, that as well may be shut down," Mr. Ashton tells me with fake sympathy, and tries to move on, but I cut him off again.

"What if there was a way that we could save it? Schools do that. They have fundraisers, and awareness clubs, but what if we go beyond that? We have social media, which could help, and honestly, I think it would kids out," I state my side of the debate. I was waiting for the frenzy that would come later. I doubted it would even go anywhere, and I would be known as the librarian who started a protest over something I thought was right.

"Mr. Wenworth does have a point," I heard another teacher speak up. I had no idea who it was, considering I had just started, and knew absolutely no one, but I did know that it was a males voice. I smiled to myself, because someone had wanted to say I had a point.

"I mean, maybe the theater club, and this proposed club that he's proposing could team up, and work together. McKinley High School just put back their Glee club back together, and Dalton High has had their music club for over a hundred years, and besides, wouldn't this school like to see change," the other teacher had protested. I watched the look on Mr. Ashton's face, as he decided to finally think it over.

"I don't see the theater club wanting to give this a chance, but I will give you until December break to try to get this together, if it fails, this proposed club will no longer be available, as though it had never existed," he announces proudly, as though he had no time for this, and then moves onto the next thing of the day, it was done, but I was glad that we had won, even if it was for a short time.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Hadley-

First day on senior year, and damn I couldn't wait to get out of here. Franklin Hills is a long way from anywhere. The closest mall in two hours away, and nearest food chain is two towns over. As soon as I enter the school, I immediately head over to the Student Life bulletin board, in which, I still wondered why on earth they called it that. Maybe I would never know.

"Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Bridges room is?" I hear someone ask me, and I register as to which Mr. Bridges they had meant, since we have two Mr. Bridges working in this school. Smith was also the common last name in this school.

"Which Bridges is it?" I finally ask as I turn around, and notice how he had looked different. Not in the weird way, but in his own way, which was something different around here. His blue eyes stuck out, and I was sure any girl who hasn't a lesbian would fall head over heels for him. I wouldn't because I was straight, but then again, you do hear of man crushes now and then. His suspenders hung down around him, and he was wearing a backwards Seattle Seahawks cap. He wore a a pink polo shirt, which was peaking up underneath his gray blazer.

"Liam," he finally answers me. Oh boy wasn't this kid in for a treat having Liam Bridges as his first teacher. I couldn't no more feel sorry for him. I had Liam Bridges last year, and well it was not fun, though, him mentioning how _Game of Thrones_ could have been a reality, and then doing a time jump about the Civil War, and well you get the idea.

"I can show you where his class is. I'm Hadley," I finally tell him. I hadn't seen anything interesting on the bulletin anyways, unless you count the auditions for this new music club. I doubted that they would get anyone, because word had it that Warblers were being coached by Blaine Anderson, and everyone in Ohio knew what that had meant. We stood no chance in hell.

"I'm Johnny," he tells me, as he looks over at my Nightwing messenger bag, and throw it over my left shoulder. I wasn't about to tell him that I was going to think about joining the music group. I hadn't even had a song to audition with. Then finally I snap back into reality, as we reach the history class.

"I'll see you around," I tell him, as I depart the classroom, and instead of heading towards my class, I finally had it figured out, as to what I was going to sing, so I head to the auditorium head back to the flier, and check it out. After doing so, I head to the music room, which I knew would be empty because no one has ever used it since a couple of years ago, and everything was just collecting dust. I spot an abandoned guitar, and wonder who would just leave it there.

I picked it up, and began to sing a few notes of the song I had in mind.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holding on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

Then the bell went off, and I headed to class. This was going to be the year, I just knew it. I also knew I would have figure out my college plans, before my father did, and that was one thing I didn't want this year.

* * *

Nick is portrayed by Blair Redford, Hadley is portrayed by Mike Naran, and Johnny is portrayed by Harry Styles.

Song credits: _Story of my Life_ \- One Direction.

Also, I will be bringing back another character to assist Nick with his group.


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, my plan was to update _Back to the Beginning_, but I ended updating this one instead. So, _BttB _will be my next update. Upon reading my first chapter again, I realized I changed the setting from Wilson Hills to Franklin Hills, so I'm sticking with Franklin Hills.

* * *

Chapter 2.

-Smith-

"You, yeah, you," I hear someone announce as I shut my locker, and put my headphones around my neck, though, I didn't turn my music on. I turn around to see who it is, and honestly, I had no idea who it was. I did recognize him I think.

"I have a name, you know!" I point out, as I turn around and notice his hazel eyes, and sandy blonde hair. At this point, I try to avoid him so I can get to class, and that wasn't going so well.

"Everyone has a name, but that wasn't what I was inquiring about," he tells me sarcastically, and then seems to zoom off to space, which, I seemed was kind of odd. Then I scan the hallways as well. I wanted to ask him what he wanted, but figured he'd tell me if he had wanted to.

"You don't happen to know where room 312 is?" he asks me wonderingly as he holds his schedule in his hand, and I want to tell him no, but in reality, I really did. I had the class last year, and it wasn't the best class to take. Honestly, I was happy I didn't have to take it again this year.

"I do, actually. I'm Smith," I tell him, as I wonder if he was going to tell me his name. Even if he didn't, I was sure I would find out later. It is Franklin Hills after all.

"I'm Hadley, and you have my last name," he tells me, as he adjusts his messenger bag, as though, it seemed to be bothering his shoulder, and then he looks at me.

"Smith isn't my last name. It's my first actually. My dad named me after one of his favorite bands, the Smiths," I tell him honestly, and then blush a little. As we stand there in the hallway, I noticed another person from one of my classes. It wasn't that hard to spot them out, but still.

"Interesting, anyways, I'll see you around," he tells me, and slips on his wireless headphones, as though this conversation had never happened. Then I realized what he had said.

"Wait, what about me showing you where your class is?" I question him, as I push some of my loose hair out of my face, and I try to make him stop where he stood. That didn't work, but he did turn around for a moment.

"What about it? I know where room 304 is, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you," he tells me, and then head in the direction of his class. Maybe, this year would be different than last year. Or so, I had hoped.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Taylor-

"Tae what up!" I hear Mandy Ludwig call out, as I leave class. I wasn't exactly pleased having a class with my ex girlfriend, but what I could I do about it? It's not like I was planning to get back together with her.

"What do you want Mandy?" I asked coldly, as I see that new British kid walk by with that senior that I couldn't remember the name of. Why should I? I didn't have any classes with him. She was saying something before she snapped her fingers in my face, and make me realize I had totally spaced out on her.

"So you into dudes now? Because, I could totally set you up with Hadley?" she asks me sarcastically, though she knew my answer, as she smiled, and the bell announced the beginning of our next class.

"Ewww. No," I answer her. Besides, why would I want to hook up with the dude you cheated on me with? Besides, I don't switch teams like someone else does," I tell her coldly, and then storm off in the opposite direction.

"So typical Taylor, storming away when things don't go your way!" she shouts back at me, and I just ignore her, and head for the theater room. It wasn't my next class, but I figured I'd head there anyways, to see what was going on. If anything.

That was when I noticed the piano, and walked up on stage, but instead of that, I sit down, and place my legs over the edge, and look out at the invisible audience that would be arriving for theater class soon, and I begin to sing.

_Don't waste your time on a rabid dog  
Yeah, when you wake up, that boy will be gone  
You're gonna feel a gaping hole in your chest  
You're gonna sleep all night and never get no rest_

_They say a man who's worth your tears  
Will never make you cry  
He'll wipe all of those tears away  
But that boy's just a blue-eyed lie_

It had been a while since I had sang the song, since I had written it. That was when someone had walked out on the stage, as the auditorium had still seemed empty. Normally, I hated boys, unless they were faculty, but for some reason, he had seemed young enough that you couldn't really tell the difference.

"If you're attending theater classes, I'm afraid you have the wrong time," he tells me.

"Oh, no, I have free period, so I figured I would come in here, and get my mind off things," I tell him. "I haven't signed up for theater. It's not really my thing," I add.

"Being as I'm the director, I wonder that. I think you'd make a great Juliet," he tells me. "Lucky for you however, we're not doing _R and J,_" he adds, as he starts putting up fliers for whatever it is, that was going on in the theater room.

"So what is it you're putting up?" I ask curiously, as I run my fingers through my hair, and I stand up from where I was sitting. I admit, I was curious.

"Fliers for the Glee Club. Basically, it's a club that sings covers of songs for competition," he points out, as though I had no clue what this was, and in my head, I wondered if I should tell him that. Especially since YouTube was still a thing.

"I know what a Glee Club is, I've seen all of _Pitch Perfect _movies," I point out sarcastically, as I take off my hoodie, and place it down beside my messenger bag, which I had hand made, and used the Rolling Stones logo on.

"Good, because, today after school we have rehearsals, and I would like to see you there," he tells me. Okay, that was where I had to make myself hate him came in. I hated males telling me what to do.

"We'll see. I have cheer leading practice," I lie to him, hoping he would let this thing go.

"Well at least think about it, because, we could use your pipes if we plan to make it to Nationals," he tells me. Yep, at this moment, I really hated him, and I hope he knew that. He was going to be lucky if I didn't blow him off.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I lie, and leave the auditorium. That guy was nuts, if he thought I was going to be there. They could do without me, I was sure of it.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Olivia-

"Ray, maybe you could cheer leading another try?" I beg Reagan Cormier, as I see him in the hallway. I already knew his answer, but that was aside the point. We needed him on the team if we were going to win States this year.

"Liv, I already told you my answer, and I'm not changing it!" he half yells at me, in which, I was used to by now, which was I think, I'm his only friend at this school, and I roll my eyes. He wasn't about to let this pass.

"Yeah, because, soccer is so much better than cheering!" I debate to him, as he starts to head for class. I again, already knew his answer. I look his way, and notice his bright blue eyes, and I remind myself, if he weren't Asexual, I would totally date him. Then again, I realize that he would turn me down.

"Well do you at least want to try out for?" I ask, but he cuts me off, as though, if I finished that question I would be dead. It was then that I realized I had theater, and adjusted my backpack, and headed in that direction.

"I'll see you later than," I tell him, as we head in opposite directions. I wondered what would be so interesting this year in theater, since it seemed nothing ever was. Unless, you counted last year when the stoner kids decided to modify _Romeo and Juliet_. Well, lets say that was interesting, and we'll probably never see anything like it again.

"Alright, lets get to business. I'm Mr. Wenworth, and we will be doing Shakespeare, and yes, before you ask, I did hear about last years production. So, we will be covering _Midsummer's Night Dream_, which will be showing to the public," Mr. Wenworth announces proudly. "Tomorrow we'll be starting rehearsals," he adds, as I look around and notice no one seemed to know what he was talking about.

At the end of class, I look at the character list, and the only character who didn't seem to have anyone beside it was Helena, and I wondered why. I would have to Google that. Then I saw something that had caught my eye. A flier for a Glee Club. I wondered if anyone else had signed up for it, and so I go and ask Mr. Wentworth about it.

"Yes, auditions are today after school, were you interested?" he asks me with a smile on his face, which revealed pearly white teach, and his smile had dimples that kind of reminded me of Ray, and no, I wasn't crushing.

"I was actually. I was also wondering how many people you had so far," I point out, as I meet his brown eyes for a moment, and then scan the auditorium. I wanted him to say something besides myself, because, that would be embarrassing.

"Only four so far," he tells me. "Unless, you want to recruit more members," he adds.

"If that's desperation, that was horrible," I tell him, as the bell rings, and I have World History next, and I wondered what we would be studying today. I also wondered when the next test would be. Then I realize that I was in the auditorium, and leave to head for class.

"Ray, I know what you're going to say, but I have this thing that I want to go today after school," I begin, and meet his blue eyes again, and then smile, as he does as well, but he did that now and then.

"You want me to come with you," he guesses, though, I doubted he really had to. He knew me well enough for that, so I couldn't deny it, even if I had tried. It was like when I was interested in going to see _the Exiled Queen_, because I had seen _the Demon King, _but that was a different matter.

"You guessed it, oh, and you should have a song in mind," I add, as the bell to tell us that we were late had gone off, and we had gone our separate ways.

* * *

So we met a few of the new kids, and others to arrive in the next chapter.

Song credit: Blue-Eyed Lie - Jess Meuse

Also, LinneaGB, would it be alright if the Ashmore twins make an appearance in this story as well? (I think I already know, but still.)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I think as much as I hate saying it, I've abandoned _BttB._ I can't really blame anyone. Ideas just die off. I'm not giving up hope on it though. Not just yet, since I have Sectionals / Regionals all planned out. It's just everywhere in between that I'm stuck with.

I have also changed my mind about an original character coming back. It just wouldn't work or at least I don't think it will.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Chapter 3-

-Jace-

I couldn't help looking at him. The boy with the hair who had looked like he had just rolled out of bed, which, I had guessed was his everyday style because it had never changed. That was all I would ever be able to look at. I couldn't get myself to look at his eyes or any other features. He probably wasn't gay anyways.

"Morning Jacey," I hear someone next to me greet as I open my locker pushing me back into reality.

"It isn't morning, but morning anyways," I answer them back. Damn. Why couldn't I remember this persons name?

"It's Ashton, in case you were wondering. I sit next to you in World History," this boy tells me. I don't know what to think. Have I sat beside this handsome fellow all this time? I mean, he knew my name, and I hadn't even thought of him. Not even once. I look into his blue green eyes, and forget all about bedhead boy. Then I look away. He couldn't know.

"Oh well. Nice. To meet you," I tell him awkwardly. I had nothing else I could say really.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around," he tells me, and then shuts his locker and heads to where ever it is that he's going. If I had class with him, maybe, just maybe I should get to know him better. I shut my locker, and head for Precalculus.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Madison-

God I hated this town and this school. I wanted to go back to LA. I watch as a couple of freshman talk and laugh among themselves. What was the big deal anyways? I prepare myself so if they come my way.

"Hi. I just transferred here. I'm looking for Advanced Spanish," I hear someone announce. Aside Ohio, I hated being bothered by students who didn't even bother reading the student hand guide to know where things were. I turn around and see that his dark (almost black) brown hair looked as though he had just rolled out of bed, and he had amazing green eyes. He was also sporting a backwards camouflage hat. From what I could gather he stood about six feet even, and looked very athletic. Then I turn my attention back to him.

"Doesn't anyone read the hand book. For God-sake there is a freakin map in there!" I denote coldly, as I meet his eyes again.

"Never mind. I'll just get lost until I find the class. It's not like I wanted perfect grades to I could attend USC anyways," he tells me and walks away as though I hadn't gone off on him. He said he was new, but I swear I had seen him before. I just couldn't figure out where. Maybe it would come to me eventually.

Finally the bell announces that class is starting shortly, and I pass the fliers. I wouldn't normally look at them, but this time it felt different for some reason, and then I continue onto class.

"Mads wait up," I hear Cameron Thorne call out. I knew it could only be one thing that she wanted. Sure, it probably wouldn't be the best decision I had made, but hell, if I had a chance to go to this party tonight I was going. Dad wouldn't know, besides, he hadn't caught on yet that I was doing all this.

"You down for the party tonight?" she asks me. I totally wanted to show up, and do my drunk make out session with her again. I was bisexual, but it was a party who so who cared? At a party no one really cared what sexuality you were.

"I'm down," I tell her, and head inside for class, and watch as she walks away towards her class.

"Ms. Keller, I'm sure you're aware of showing up on time. Next time you'll end up doing extra credit," Mr. Oliver announces, as I enter the class. "Now take your seat," he adds, as he makes sure that the entire class is watching. Forty five minutes to go, and I couldn't wait to bust out of this class. It sucked anyways.

When class finally let out, I passed the music room, and heard someone singing. I wasn't sure as to who they were, but damn they sounded good. I stand there a while, and before they finish the song, I continue onto my locker getting ready for the next class. In the distance I saw rolled out of bed boy again.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Emmett-

_It started with a picture,_

_Those messages you sent to me_

_You're like the perfect mixture_

_Of Megan Fox and Katy P_

_It's such a sick obsession,_

_And now you've got the best of me_

_I've got the worst intentions,_

_So call me over and set me free_

_I can give you what you want_

_It's taking me over._

_I don't wanna play this game no more._

_All you gotta do is tell me right now,_

_You want me right now, come on._

_Give me the green light._

_We could have all night_

_If you just say the word._

_Tell me it's alright._

_Give me the green light._

"That was really good," I hear someone announce, as they walk in. Or had they been standing there a while? I wasn't sure.

"Thanks. I guess," I tell them more in a question than an answer, but when they kind of surprised me what I was supposed to say. It wasn't like I had planned for them to come in, and besides this was free period, and the music room seemed like a good idea.

"Yeah, no problem. So you auditioning for something?" he asks me curiously, as he comes in closer to where I was, and I wondered who he was because I had definitely not seen him around. He looked to old to be a student, so a teacher came to mind.

"Not really. I was just playing my guitar," I answer him honestly.

"Well I'm forming this unnamed show choir and auditions are today after school," he tells me, as he writes something on the board. I wasn't paying attention, but for some reason that had seemed interesting. I just wondered why the group was unnamed. Had he thought about it, or was that something that he was going to think about later if he got enough members. We weren't exactly McKinley High who had seemed to have luck on their side the past couple of years.

"Count me in. Though, would I have to sing, because I'd like to consider that my audition song," I tell him, as I hoped he wouldn't tell me I'd have to perform again.

"I'll consider that since I've gotten a few members who have already done that," he tells me, as I get up, and decide to head to the library, which was another place in this school I preferred, because I could read and think.

"Well then, I'll see you after school," I tell him, and place my messenger bag over my shoulder. As I walked out I realized I hadn't gotten his name. Oh well if he was going to tell me, I'm sure I'd be able to catch it today when everyone else tries out.

I get to the library, and realize I hadn't brought my copy of _the Maze Runner_, so I figure to scan for another book I might want to read. _The Seven Realms_ saga seemed interesting since they had already made two of the books into movies, and I wish Faith Hudson had stayed in it. From what I had read from the summaries she would have made a kick-ass Raisa. I decide to check the book out, and start reading it. By the time that the bell wrung again I was already up to page fifty. At that point I was already shipping Raisa and Hans.

Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to read any more until I got home tonight. If I was lucky.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Hadley-

"You'd really help me with that?" I ask happily to Smith. I wasn't sure as to why I was asking her, but still. I had, and I couldn't back out now. I shut my locker for the final class of the day, and wondering why Mr. Griggs would assign us homework that involve _the Hunger Games_. I mean, yes, in a way, I get it. Also in a way I didn't. It was like arguing that Mrs. Collins had completely ripped off _Battle Royale, _and yes, I had heard the arguments plenty of times.

"Okay my house tonight, and I'll have the pizza ready. I make killer homemade pizza," I tell her, as she picks up her messenger bag, and heads for class. That was when I saw him. Alexzander Easton, my step brother. This wasn't going to be great at all.

"What's up baby brother?" he aks me as he approaches me. I scan the halls to see if there was anyone I knew that I could suddenly hang out with, unfortunately I found no one.

"You know I'm older by three months, and besides, you're my step brother. So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Dalton?" I inquire, as my eyes meet his for a moment. Then I see a couple of kids playing soccer, and wondered how they were getting away with it. I didn't exactly hate Alexz, but I didn't exactly have much respect for him either.

"I transferred. Besides, it's senior year, and after that I'll be attending USC, and you'll never have to see me again," he tells me. That was true, but what if this was the year we could fix us not getting along? We still had nine months to try at least.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," I tell him, as I pull out my headphones, and place them on my head. I had Chemistry to get to, which would help me get my mind off Alexz, though, I still wondered why he had transferred. I would find out somehow. Though, I did have to thank him. Alexz being back would probably get dad off my back. I wasn't ready to tell dad that I wanted to attend school for being a doctor when I graduated. I could only imagine that conversation going down.

"Hello lab partner," I hear someone tell me, as I take my seat. I try to figure out who this girl is, but nothing comes to mind. I wish it did though since normally I knew everyone's name in this class, especially since it was a senior class. "It's Natalie, in case you were wondering," she tells me as though she had expected his.

Finally class let out, and I headed to the locker again for the last time today, though, I had to be in the music room to help Mr. Wenworth with auditions or whatever it was. As I enter I hear someone singing acapella, and damn they sounded good.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

"You sounded good. You should join this unnamed music group," I tell the boy, and when he turned around I found it was Johnny. Boy, didn't that make me feel dumb not knowing that someone I had met at the beginning of the day could sing acapella style.

"Yeah, Mr. Wentworth already talked to me about that, and I'm going to go for it," he tells me as puts his messenger bag down on the floor. "Anyhow why wouldn't I be able to sing acapella? You do realize just about anyone can sing acapella, right?" he asks me. He did have a point. I mean anyone could do it. Well maybe.

"Okay, I forfeit. You have a point," I tell him as I put my hands up in surrender, and then we wait until everyone else decides to show up, if anyone else was going to show up. I hoped so. When Mr. Wenworth came in, I had to tell him my idea.

"Mr. Wentworth, I have an idea for the group, if we get anyone that you haven't already placed in the group," I tell him. I just hoped that he wasn't going to laugh at the idea.

"Alright let me hear it," he tells me as he grabs a whiteboard marker and then decides to wait to see what I have to say. Now the lump in my throat was forming, and I had to swallow it. Well John Cusack didn't hold that stereo above his head for nothing, and right now that seemed like a good scenario.

"I was thinking we call the group _Lloyd Dobler's Record Store_. I know it doesn't make sense, but admit it, somewhere there is a teenager who can relate to an eighties movie, and besides, no one will really understand the name," I tell Mr. Wentworth, as I hope he doesn't judge me for bringing up one of my favorite eighties movies. Well two if you count the record store from _Pretty in Pink_ which is where I got in Record Store from, but I wouldn't own up to that part.

"I know about the Lloyd Dobler, but the record store part, I'm not sure I know where that came from, but that aside, I like that name," Mr. Wentworth tells me, and then a couple of students come in, and I write the name on the board.

_Lord, I was born a ramblin' man,_

_Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can._

_And when it's time for leavin',_

_I hope you'll understand,_

_That I was born a ramblin' man._

_Well my father was a gambler down in Georgia,_

_He wound up on the wrong end of a gun._

_And I was born in the back seat of a Greyhound bus_

_Rollin' down highway 41_.

I heard the familiar voice of Alexzander, and I had hoped that he wasn't auditioning, though, I had no say if he was or wasn't.

"Hi Mr. Wentworth, I'm here for being co assistant," I hear Alexzander tell Mr. Wentworth. Was he kidding me? Well I guess there would be no avoiding him now, and I waited as a few more hopefuls walked in.

* * *

Over five pages for this one, and it's so far my longest yet. More new characters will be introduced in the next set, so if you don't see your character yet, don't worry they will show up. Alexzander is portrayed by Nat Kang.

Song credits: _Green Light_ 5SOS - _Please Don't Stop the Music - _Rhianna - _Ramblin' Man_ \- Allman Brothers Band.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late updates. From here on out I'll try to update around the time that Rianna Salvatore does, so everything will work out together.

Also for anyone who is a Samchel shipper, I have a story called _the Bet_ updated, and honestly, I'm having fun working on it.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

-Jasmine-

I watch as everyone else finishes up their auditions, and I find myself very nervous, which is strange, because I'm rarely ever nervous. Or was it because I had seen Wyatt Benton performing a killer version of _Human_ by Christina Perry? I wasn't sure. I just knew that I was up next.

"Take your time," I hear someone else whisper to me. I had no idea who it was, but I liked the advice, and I would do just that. This was also when I noticed that there was no band, so I wouldn't have to worry about that. I take a deep breath and introduce myself, and then begin to sing what I had in mind.

_When you ask me, who I am:_

_What is my vision? And do I have a plan?_

_Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?_

_I hear the words in my head, but I push them away._

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_I stand for the strange and lonely,_

_I believe there's a better place._

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_

_But I pray anyway._

_And I don't know_

_What tomorrow brings_

_The road less traveled_

_Will it set us free?_

_Cause we are taking it slow,_

_These tiny legacies._

_I don't try and change the world;_

_But what will you make of me?_

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_

_I live for the perfect day._

_I love till it hurts like crazy,_

_I hope for a hero to save me._

_I stand for the strange and lonely,_

_I believe there's a better place._

_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_

_But I pray anyway._

"Thank you Jasmine that was a really good cover of the amazing Shelby Corcoran," I hear the man holding auditions tell me, and I was happy that someone recognized who she was, and then I smiled and walked back down to collect my stuff.

"So is that a yes that I'm in?" I ask out of curiosity and then adjust the bow in my hair, as I could feel it slipping down. Then when I didn't hear anything I got nervous.

"Well I want to say yes, but since I haven't told anyone yet, it wouldn't be fair to tell you. Anyhow results will be posted tomorrow," he tells me. I wasn't sure that I liked that idea but what could I do about it?

"Okay thanks," I tell him and then head towards the exit.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Kai-

_Try harder. _Those were my mothers words this morning, as they were every time. She wanted me like my brother. I honestly have no idea why since I never will be like Andy. I know that for a fact, and honestly, I would like to keep it that way.

"Hi Kai," I hear a classmate greet me, and I try to place who it was. I didn't really pay attention to names. What was the point? That would be against my mother wanting me try harder. When I turn around I notice a black _Ax Girl_ hoodie and and black skinny jeans. I also look at her shoes and notice that they are black Converse with lyrics on them. Then I think I realize who she is.

"Hi. Ayla, right?" I answer her more in a question than a response, in which, I guessed she didn't mind, because she kind of avoided me after that. I sometimes wished I knew more about her – why she was so fragile, why she avoided boys. I guess I would never know. Then something else seemed to distract me from her, in which, she seemed fine with.

"So you ready for the test today?" she finally asks as she shuts her locker, and adjusts her backpack, and then l look her in face, and notice her gray eyes.

"Can I ask you something instead? Well technically I just did but that's not what I was working at. Why am I the only boy you talk to?" I ask her and the regret doing so as I did it, and wondered what her answer would be. Damn. This was messed up.

"It's personal, and I'd rather not talk about it," she tells me, and then the bell for class goes off, and that was the end of it, and we headed to class, where I would choose the back of the room, and she'd choose the middle row.

Honestly, I wasn't ready for this test, but I would have to take it regardless, and finally after the test we moved onto our next subject. Finally though, I had wanted this class over with, and I was already planning to binge watch season one of _Supernatural_.

_Been two hours in a taxi cab,_

_I'm just driving around and I'm running a tab,_

_But it doesn't really matter no, I'm not getting mad,_

_It's OK, 'cause I know where I'm going._

_Out the window everybody's on the phone,_

_All the lights are on, and they're all in the zone,_

_Gotta take a step back from my new ringtone,_

_I don't care if Jeff Fenster is calling (calling)_

_Days like these,_

_It's hard to breathe._

_I'm gonna take this moment that I'm in right now,_

_Stop the craziness somehow._

_Leave it all behind me,_

_And no one's gonna find me._

_I got nothing to win and I got nothing to lose,_

_Just trying to walk in my own two shoes,_

_I'm gonna take the time now,_

_It's time for me to find out_

_Who I am_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Who I am_

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Casey-

I know how judgmental everyone is in this school, and reading issues of _Aquaman _isn't helping any, but honestly, I don't really care. The other thing that they seem to judge me on is the fact that I'm openly bisexual. I guess the homosexuality matter will never change at this school. I shrug it off and head for class.

"Mr. Wentworth, are you still taking auditions for the glee club?" I ask him since I was the first one in the room, well aside him of course. I spot his brown eyes, and then look back at the floor. I wasn't nervous, I was just hoping that he would say yes. When he did I was happy. Maybe this would be a way for me to open up towards people.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for oh oh oh_

_What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype,_

_Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

_But here they come again to jack my style_

_That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm_

_Well some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win, I always win _

"Thank you Casey, I'll see you at rehearsals today after school in the music room," Mr. Wenworth tells me happily, and then I take my seat in the back row, and watch as the other students in class walk in.

"Alright settle down. I know I'm only subbing today but in Ms. Mercer's notes I see that we're discussing Steinbeck's _of Mice and Men," _Mr. Wenworth announces to the class, and then his eyes seem to find me as to ask if I wanted to fill in anything, and I think somewhere after that I had fallen asleep, because I remember the bell going off announcing the end of class.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Nick-

"Alright settle down. From here on out we are a part of a group. Show Choir. Whatever you want to call it, but we're up against some very fierce competition in six weeks, in which is our very first show competition. Now if we pass that, we advance onto Regionals," I announce as I shut the door to the music room, and write down the "road map" for what was ahead.

"We're up against New Directions?" questions Taylor as she seems confused that I'd write the name of our competition from Lima, Ohio. Only then do I decide tell them more about this competition.

"Yes, it's true. We'll also be up against the Warblers, but they're not being directed by the acclaimed actress Faith Hudson," I announce to the group, and honestly they all looked among each other as though it had been a joke, and wanted to see if I would add _Got you_ at the end.

"Faith Hudson as in the one who appeared in the final season of _Arrow?" _Casey asks curiously. He knew his DC tv shows, but not her.

"No she never appeared on _Arrow _she did however play in a couple of movies which were big hits, but anyways, lets set that aside for now. We have six weeks to prepare and show McKinley and Faith Hudson what we have to offer," I tell my group. With that news I only hoped that we could do just that.

"Aren't we supposed to do weekly assignments or something?" Casey asks sounding curious.

"Yes, we are. Do you guys have any ideas?" I ask as I get ready to write something on the board. For today I would just write up the ideas and pick the theme for tomorrow and then I would let the group go.

"_Game of Thrones_," I heard one of the girls in the back row announce. That was out of the question since that was orchestra music and no lyrics, but I wrote it down anyways.

"Fall Out Boy," I hear another. I write that down as well. I had nothing against them since they were popular when I went into the Army, and I had seen them live once. Then a couple more suggestions came my way.

"Alright I like all of those choices, and I'll let you know tomorrow. Be here at three o'clock sharp. Now go home and get to doing your homework," I tell the group. I watch as they gather their stuff and head towards the exit.

* * *

So we met some new characters, and some interactions between them. In the next chapter some ships might be forming.

Song credits: _Stand -_ Idina Menzel (credited as Shelby) _ / _ _Who I am - _David Archuletta / _Some Nights _\- Fun.

Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

So what did everyone think of the finale? (for those who saw it. Honestly, the first half was okay, but the last hour was like...wtf happened, due to so many questions unanswered.) Okay moving on. In the previous chapter I mentioned that they were facing New Directions off at Sectionals, that's now not the case, and it will be move to Regionals.

Okay on with the chapter.

* * *

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Chapter 5

-Nick-

I hadn't know what to expect really. I thought about it overnight, and I still came up with nothing, and really, what instructor did that? They always had plans. When I woke the next morning, my fiance had already left for work. Finally reaching the school I had an idea, I would ask the one person in the school that would know what to think of.

"Good morning Nick," I hear Ms. Adams announce, as I enter the faculty lounge, and it was good because, she was who I had in mind to talk to. A guidance teacher always has advice now don't they? I also recalled I had no idea, because, when I decided to join the Army, I hadn't even talked to my councilor. I turned eighteen, and made my decision.

"Good morning Lena," I answer he back, as I quickly smile, and then take a sip of my coffee, and then put my coffee cup down. "I have a question for you, if you don't mind," I tell her as I add it as an after thought.

"Anything, that's what a guidance councilor is here for," she points out happily, as another faculty member walks in, and I noted that I hadn't seen him before. Then again, I hadn't really ever been in the faculty lounge before. I noted what he had looked like, about six feet tall, major blue eyes, in which totally looked like contacts, muscular and thin, and was totally rocking the hair gel with his bleach blond hair. I also noticed he looked good in that leather jacket he was wearing. Then I turn my attention back to Lena.

"I need help deciding what to do for the assignment this week, and we only have six weeks until Sectionals," I point out, as I try not to show I was stressing this. "A top that, I announced to my group that Faith Hudson is directing New Directions," I add though I was sure she already knew that. Everyone already knew that.

"She'll be tough to beat, especially, since she's been in just about everything. Her performance really brought _Big Bang Theory_ back," Lena tells me as the bell announces that class is about to begin, she wasn't much help but it was something, and she was right. Faith Hudson would be tough to beat.

"I couldn't help but overhearing and sounding how you were stressed about it why not go with that. Songs have feelings as well, or why not going with what's common in the teenage world?" he mentions. "I'm Jamie, and I have a class to get to," he tells me, and then leaves for class. Then it had finally sunk in, and I head to the music room, and take out a whiteboard pen, and write down a topic that I knew what they would relate to. _Comfort vs. Angst. _

-Hadley-

"Mr Hemsley, I would like to audition for Wren," I tell the theater instructor, at lunch time, since I knew that he would be in the theater room.

"Auditions were yesterday," he reminds me. I remembered that, but I was in glee club, and I certainly couldn't be in two places at once unless by chance I could teleport, and we all knew no human could do that unless they were in science fiction, and then I look at him, and simply thank him before I leave.

"However call backs are on Thursday," Mr. Hemsley tells me. "Since technically, I shouldn't be telling you this because you didn't audition, come prepared with a song preferably from _Footloose_, and a dance, and some dialogue," he tells me before I reach the exit.

"Yes, sir. I'll be here, and on time," I tell him, as I open the door and head for my locker. Maybe there would be luck after all. That was also when I saw the flier, and wondered why it seemed so interesting. I decided since I was a senior I was going to run for Homecoming King, even if I didn't stand a chance. Footloose and Homecoming King had a great ring to it.

"You don't stand a chance, you know?" I hear Christoper Martin declare as I bring the flier into Ms. Whitechurch's office so I could find out what I had needed to do so I could at least stand a chance. Then I looked at him. "I'm not here for that. She's also my college adviser," I tell him. It wasn't exactly the truth but he didn't need to know that. Then again, I was sure that using excuses wouldn't get me anywhere with this.

"Yes, please come in Mr. Smith," Ms. Whitechurch announces, as she signals me in. "I'm assuming this is your free period?" she adds more in a question than a statement. I nod my head, and take a seat.

"I wanted to elect myself for Homecoming King," I tell her honestly, as I hand her the flier I had in my hand. I wasn't even sure if I was doing this right, but it was worth a shot. The worse she could tell me was no.

"Well Mr. Smith, the deadline is Friday, and I will need a transcript on my desk, as well as your class roster proving that you haven't missed a day of classes. Everything else you need are on these two pieces of paper, which will also need to be signed and dated," she tells me, and then dismisses me. Maybe I had no idea what I was doing, but it was too late to back out now, and I find myself headed to the music room.

_Memories are just where you laid them  
Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find  
Was there something you left behind  
Don't you remember  
Anything I said when I said_

_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding_

_Hold me now I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go  
She cries her life is like  
Some movie black and white  
Dead actors faking lines  
Over and over and over again she cries_

_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again _

I wasn't as good as Daughtry, but who was. That guy was a genius, even if he didn't win _Idol_ back in the day when it was irrelevant to watch. Then I think more about what I wanted, and it was then that I had realized how irrational being a doctor would be, and made a mental note to search for colleges later today. Maybe, even colleges that feature music programs.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Johnny-

"Michelle, right?" I ask awkwardly after I catch up with her at the end of gym class. I mean we were in gym class together, and I couldn't remember her name. When she smiles, I know she's Michelle.

"I'm Johnny, and I have this, and glee club with you," I tell her happily, as I get ready to enter the boys locker room to change back into my pants, instead of keeping my shorts on for the rest of the day. I found it odd, as I didn't really like wearing shorts.

"I thought you looked familiar," she tells me and smiles. "I'm going to go change, and I'll see you in rehearsals today," she tells me, and then heads inside the girls locker room. I liked her. I really did, but honestly, I don't think I'll head into the dating idea anytime soon. Maybe next year. Maybe not. I change and then head for the library, and as I walk there my MP3 player selects the perfect song for rehearsals tonight, so I skip the library all together and head for the music room.

"So happy to see you here Mr. Hope," I hear Mr. Wentworth announce, as I enter the music room, and see that everyone is already there, and honestly, Mr. Wentworth didn't look to happy that I was late.

"Sorry, I had to go the library," I announce honestly, and also wish that I hadn't.

"Alright moving on, as you can see we have an assignment this week, in which, we can all relate to. So you can either be team Comfort, in which, you'll perform a song that means comfort to you, or you can be team angst, where you perform angst songs, you don't need anything to explain why you've chosen the songs. Also, I have to correct Sectionals, we're not competing against New Directions, we're competing against the Warblers, the Socking Jay's, and a couple other teams, in which, we'll have to beat to get to Regionals," Mr. Wenworth announces, and then looks at us.

"I know I was late, but would it be alright, if I sing something today?" I ask as I raise my hand, and then when he signals me up.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_Well, it surely means that I don't know_

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more no! _

"Thank you Johnny. Now question, do you think that was comfort or angst?" Mr. Wenworth wonders, as I sit back down. To be honest, I think it was both, and I tell him that, and he agrees. I also tell him wonder if I should tell him that I think it would be a great song to sing at Sectionals, and I wonder if he would agree, but I keep that to myself.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Michelle-

"Hey Mitchie," I hear a familiar voice call out as we leave rehearsals, and I tried to figure out who it was. Then I remembered that kid that was helping Mr. Wenworth out. Though, I couldn't remember his name.

"Alexz, in case you were wondering," he tells me as he catches up with me, and the flashes me an innocent smile, and then he rearranged his messenger bag, and then looks as though he was trying to make sure no one else would see us together.

"Oh yes, Hadley's brother. What is it I can do for you?" I ask him sarcastically, as I try to avoid talking to him, and I try to figure out why he was trying to hit on me. I was hoping he wouldn't answer, because I was sure I probably didn't want to know the answer.

"I was thinking we could do a duet together for this project, and yes, I do realize I'm not technically in the group," he proposes to me as he does his best geeky Jimmy Olsen look, and honestly, I almost laughed.

"Well Gambit, I already know no matter what I say, you'll find a way for me to say yes, and I will mention that I'm not going to date you, or sleep with you," I tell him honestly, and figure I would go more into detail later.

"First, Gambit is a good guy, so I'd watch with insulting names, and second, who said anything any of that other stuff," he points out, as he starts to walk away, and head for the entry way of the school that lead to the student parking lot, and I figured I would follow him.

"We're going to my house, and I hope you don't mind kids," I tell him as I open the passenger side door, and throw my bag in back, as I slide in, and I find it odd how he hadn't said anything about what had just happened. "I have a kid who isn't mind, and it's complicated," I tell him, as I hope that he wouldn't judge me.

"No worries. I may be an ass, but I'm not judging you, and I accept that," he tells me, and then we head in the direction of my house.

When he arrive I see that my father and Hope asleep in the chair in the living room, and I wondered who tired who out first. I would have to find out later when they're both asleep.

"She's yours isn't she?" Alexz asks as he connects the dots, and I don't have to say anything to tell her the truth, because he already knew. "She looks just like you," he adds, as he sits down on my bed, and sees my book collection.

"Her name is Hope, because it was the first thing I thought of when she was born," I tell him, as I also sit down beside him for a moment.

"I like that name," he tells me, and then smiles. "I also like your _Harry Potter _collection," he adds and as he sees them again, and then turns back to me. I hadn't showed anyone those books before, and it seemed weird that he knew.

"I haven't read them in years. They've just been sitting there," I point out, as I see him pull out lyrics from his messenger bag.

"I think you should keep them and read them to Hope. It's what my mother had done with me," he tells me happily, and honestly, I liked the idea of that, I just wasn't going to tell him that, so I just smile.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_**No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me **_

Then we finished together.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

"See, that wasn't so bad," he tells me as we finish, and honestly, he was right, and I wondered in my head, I should tell him what he should hear. That I wasn't into dating, and that I was into girls.

"As I said, only friends," I tell him, and then he gets up, and is ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," I add before he leaves. Oddly enough, I found myself liking him, and I couldn't figure out why.

* * *

So we may have our first song for Sectionals, and the group found out they won't compete against New Directions until Regionals. Hadley has plans for his senior year, and his brother may have feelings for a girl he can't have.

Ms. Adams is portrayed by Laura Bell Bundy and Jamie is portrayed by Shawn Ashmore.

Song credits: _Hemorrhage (in My Hands)_ \- Fuel / _Carry on My Wayward Son_ \- Kansas (_Supernatural_ 200th episode version) / _Welcome to My Life_ \- Simple Plan

Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Since I was dumb and didn't save my previous draft of this chapter, and my laptop decided to completely crash on me and not going recovery mode on my word document, I am completely starting over. Sorry if this chapter seems like a filler.

Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Chapter 6-

-Hadley-

"Smith wait up. Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" I ask as I see her at her locker. Granted, we weren't dating yet, and I was cool with that. I wasn't sure how she had felt about it though, so maybe today during rehearsals I would sing how I really felt. That was the point to covers wasn't it?

"I'm down for that," she answers me and then smiles as she shuts her locker and starts to walk towards her class, which was Spanish. I think. "Which movie are we going to see?" she asks as we walk by the theater room, and I don't bother to look if I had been cast as Wren or not. It just didn't seem that important now compared to the other day.

"I was thinking the new Aaron Ashmore movie. I hear it's bad ass," I tell her and then I backtrack to the theater room. I still wasn't going to look, but I had other ideas. If I was going to sing that song, I figured I may as well now. We had time before class, and I would also send it when I apply for college.

"What are you doing?" she asks me as we enter the theater room.

"Correction, what are we doing?" I answer her back. "I'm singing a cover, and you're helping. It's for my college application," I add as I get ready, and set the recorder up so it would face me, and show her how to work the recorder, and start to record my three minute video.

_You got your girls, and I got my boys_

_You got your gotta see this pin it on Pinterest_

_While we're out makin' noise_

_You got your chick flick, we got the game_

_You got your getcha tan on all day long_

_While I'm fishin' off a tailgate_

_ I don't wanna be your friend_

_Nah, already got enough of them_

_For chillin', grillin', four-wheelin'_

_Baby, that ain't what I'm feelin'_

_I don't wanna just hang out_

_Nah, that ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Baby, can't you tell by this kiss_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_You got the tank top, and I got the jeep_

_We got an open road and a radio_

_With no place to be_

_You got that smile, and I got your hand_

_Oh, and if you're thinkin' what I'm thinkin'_

_I think you understand _

_I don't wanna be your friend  
Nah, already got enough of them  
For chillin', grillin', four-wheelin'  
Baby, that ain't what I'm feelin'  
I don't wanna just hang out  
Nah, that ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Baby, can't you tell by this kiss  
I don't wanna be your friend_

No, I don't wanna be your friend

When we were done. I walked over and kissed her. She doesn't kiss me back, but she does smile back, and that was good enough for me.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" she inquired as she meets my eyes.

"For a while, besides, I would have to ask you to attend homecoming with me," I add with a small laugh, as I didn't want to roleplay every cliché teenage love triangle scenario. Not that I had a love triangle, or had one in mind, but still.

"Hadley Smith, it would be an honor," she tells me, and then finally kisses me back, as the bell rings.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Emmett-

I had just leveled up in Clash of Clans when someone new had come in, and sat down beside me. I had no clue who she was, and I knew that I hadn't recognized her from rehearsals.

"I dig the jacket," she tells me as she notices my jacket of the Flash, which had been given to me in the hospital when I was sick. I'm still pretty sure it was from when Kyle Gallner had played Impulse, but I couldn't be sure. It was still pretty cool anyhow.

"Thanks," I tell her as the class begins, and Mr. Chadwick writes on the board as to what todays class would ensue. I was stoked when I saw algebra was written down. That was one of the reasons as to why I liked this class so much. Math that would hard for most students would be easy for me due to the fact that when I was in the hospital I studied math.

"I'm Maisie," she tells me, and then we both decide to pay attention to what Mr. Chadwick was teaching, this was also when we had heard that we would be having a test tomorrow and a percentage of it was going to be for our grade. Finally class was dismissed and I head for my locker so I could prepare for Shakespeare, though, I did wonder why high school still thought the need to teach the subject.

"I'm Emmett," I tell her finally as I decide this would be the time to finally tell her who I was.

"Well Emmett, do you include yourself in any after school activities?" she asks me as she seems interested to know.

"Matter of fact yes, I'm in the glee club, and a former member of the Gamer club," I tell her proudly as I watch some of the students in my Shakespeare class walk by doing whatever it is that they do. I wasn't sure, and honestly, I wasn't sure that I wanted to. "Are you in any?" I ask.

"I'm in theater club," she tells me, and smiles at me, as she brushes her loose hair out of her face, and back behind her ear.

"Well I guess, I'll have to come see you in action then," I tell her as the first bell rings, and I decide I had better get to class. "One last thing. Homecoming is this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," I inquire, as I meet her brown eyes, and smile hoping that I didn't sound like an idiot.

"I would like that," she tells me, and then heads for her class, leaving me smiling like an idiot.

_Nice to meet you_

_Where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought oh my god_

_Look at that face, you look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play_

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I could make the bad girl good for a weekend_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far _

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Taylor-

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

"Don't stop on my account," I hear Mr. Wenworth announce, as I stop, and he walks in. "You sounded great," he tells me. "Aside that, you have a visitor. You have a few minutes before rehearsals, and besides, I have someone to see," he adds as he walks back out. I wondered who was here to see me, and I had to admit, I was shocked when I had seen that it was my girlfriend, Lexie.

"You singing that for Sectionals?" she asks me and then gives me a kiss. I wasn't sure if we were going to or not. That would have to be up to Mr. Wentworth.

"I'm not sure. Besides, wouldn't that be considered cheating or something?" I retort sarcastically as I meet her eyes and smile. "I think we could be disqualified," I add jokingly, as I knew that it was a lie, and honestly I thought she knew as well.

"I have to go. I have rehearsals as well you know, and Faith gets very pissed off if we're late. I'll see you later tonight," she tells me and gives me another kiss before she leaves. As she walks out Alexz and Michelle walk in together. Were they a couple now? I would have sworn she was into girls, but hey if she was convincing herself otherwise I wasn't going to say anything, though, I would have loved to do so.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Nick-

"Alright as we all know homecoming is this weekend, and then we have Sectionals, so this is the game plan that we have. For solo we have Taylor who will be having her own solo, as well as the group solo, and we'll need a duet. As for that I have chosen Emmett, but I haven't gotten any ideas as for songs yet," Mr. Wenworth announces. I was shocked I had been chosen for soloist. I didn't know what to think.

"How about _Elastic Heart_ by Sia?" suggests Casey from the back row. Honestly, I had thought about that, especially from what I heard from Taylor earlier. She would be perfect, and would definitely be able to help us beat Dalton with that one.

"I like it," I announce and write that down on the whiteboard. We had one song down, now we just needed two more.

"How about _Shut Up and Dance_?" Ayla had suggested. Honestly, I wasn't familiar with the song, but I was sure I could YouTube it. I liked the idea of it though, and wrote it down on the whiteboard as well. From everyone else I could tell that they had agreed, and so it was settled. Now we would have to work out the duet.

"I think _Demons_ would be perfect," I hear Alexz tell us, and writes it down on the whiteboard, and then takes his seat again. He was our Warbler Outsider, and if anyone knew how to beat the Warblers, it would be him.

"Well then, I guess we have a set list. Now we won't have anymore rehearsals until after homecoming, so get out there and have fun this weekend," I announce as I dismiss the group. After they leave I work out the conversation I had been dreading since this morning. It was a conversation I should have had a while ago.

_(I been downhearted baby_

_I been down- I been downhearted baby_

_Ever since the day we met_

_Ever since the day we met_

_I been downhearted baby_

_I been down- I been downhearted baby_

_Ever since the day we met_

_Ever since the day we met)_

_Jan lays down and wrestles in her sleep_

_Moonlight spills on comic books_

_And superstars in magazines_

_An old friend calls and tells us where to meet_

_Her plane takes off from Baltimore_

_And touches down on Bourbon Street_

_We sit outside and argue all night long_

_About a god we've never seen_

_But never fails to side with me_

_Sunday comes and all the papers say_

_Ma Teresa's joined the mob_

_And happy with her full time job_

_Do do do do doo do_

_Do do do do doo do_

_Do do do do doo do_

_Do do do do doo do_

_Do do do do doo do_

_Do do do do doo do_

_(I been downhearted baby_

_I been down- I been downhearted baby_

_Ever since the day we met_

_Ever since the day we met_

_I been downhearted baby_

_I been down- I been downhearted baby_

_Ever since the day we met_

_Ever since the day we met)_

When I get home I see my fiance sitting at the table, as I knew she would be, and in a few minutes, I knew I would break her heart. I didn't want to, but I had no choice.

"We need to talk," I tell her, as I sit down beside her, and look her in the eyes.

"No we don't. We both know that this isn't working. It hasn't been for a while," she tells me. She was right. I knew it. She knew it.

"Do you know the reason, it isn't working?" I ask her. I doubted that she did, and when she didn't answer. I knew it was true. "It's because, I'm gay. For years, I've tried to convince myself I was bisexual, and maybe, I am, but I will always be attracted to males," I tell her as I try not to cry. I cared about her, and she needed to know this.

"I'm not mad at you, and I can't say that I didn't suspect it, but I will support you, and if you still want to stay here, you can. If you don't want to open up to anyone yet, I'll understand," she tells me. I walk over to her and give her a hug, and thank her.

"I'll stay on the couch then," I tell her, as I wonder if I should ask how soon I should move out.

* * *

So next chapter is Homecoming and then onto Sectionals. It also looks like we may have some ships. Also Nick came out about his sexuality.

Song credits: _I Don't Want to Be Your Friend -_ Scotty McCreery / _Blank Space - _Taylor Swift (Tyler Ward cover) / _Love Me Like You Do - _Elle Goulding /

_Standing Outside a Broken Phone Booth with Money in My Hand - _Primitive Radio Gods.

Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay since I couldn't come up with anything for the Homecoming chapter, I have decided to just skip to Sectionals. Also, I made an error with Tae's girlfriend, so in correction, she'll correctly be introduced in a bit, and Lexie will "magically" disappear.

Also, I usually do four POV's per chapter, but this chapter only has three, and will be the only chapter to not feature Nick.

Okay on with the story.

* * *

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Chapter 7

-Alexz-

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king._

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good boy you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well now they know._

"You know, Disney was totally thinking of King of the North when they did that song. I heard Richard Madden is supposed to be in the next one," I state as I let him get to just about where the chorus to that annoying song was. Why was it still around anyways?

"Shut up, besides, don't you have a girlfriend to hang around with?" he points out, even though he doesn't look my way. We both knew what he was thinking, even if he wasn't saying it.

"No, I have to think of a way for us to kick Dalton's ass tomorrow, and you singing Disney songs aren't going to help any," I point out as I decide to look through his movie collection, and I noticed that he had _Outlander_, but didn't question it. Maybe he wasn't so much a Robb Stark anyways. Maybe more of a Theon once he decided to remember who he really was.

"We have a set list remember? You were there," he points out as I decide to stick with _Outlander _and hold in my hand.

"I'm aware. I just throwing a fact out there that Dalton is one of the toughest schools to beat, and next to them are New Directions. No one really cares that Faith Hudson is directing the group. That isn't what is going to take them to the end. Their singing and Terpsichore is," I tell him as I sit down on his bed, and pop open my laptop so I could place the DVD in the DVD player.

"All that matters is we beat Dalton tomorrow, and we have a set list that can manage that. Besides, Taylor has an amazing voice that will land us in the top spot," Hadley tells me, and as much as I wanted to tell him again that just the voice wouldn't matter I didn't want to tell him that. Then I take a deep breath, and then walk back to my room at the other end of the hallway and think of how I was going to have to join this group.

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ooooooh it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ooooooh it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_I'm a little let down, but I'm not dead_

_There's a little bit more that has to be said (Oh oooh)_

_You play me, now I play you too_

_Lets just call it over_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_

_Oooooh its all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Lets not make it harder than it has to be_

_Oooooh its all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Michelle-

I had just finished sending a text to Alex. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him since we had had gone to homecoming together, and we watched as Hadley had lost to Christopher Martin for being homecoming King.

I sit and stare at the bookshelf as Hope sleeps, and I think of what Alex had told me. Maybe he was right, maybe, I should read the books to Hope, and when he texts me back, I smile to my phone, and then send a message back asking if he would come over even though it was twelve o'clock at night. I had a feeling that he would.

"You realize that it's the day of competition, and you should be sleeping?" he whispers to me, as he steps inside, and we quietly walk to my bedroom. We didn't want my dad to hear. My dad didn't even know that I may be falling for this boy. Then again, neither did Alex.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to read _Harry Potter_," I tell him softly as I climb on my bed where the first book was, and I look into his eyes. Maybe I should just tell him, but I push that thought aside.

"Why couldn't you read it yourself?" he asks jokingly, as I tap the bed for him to sit down beside me, and I make myself comfy.

"That would be boring. Besides, I thought we could explore Harry's adventures together," I answer him honestly, as he sighs, and then comes and joins me on the bed, and then he reads the title of the book, as though, I were a kid, and I didn't care. I don't remember after the first page. The next thing I remember I was shaken awake by someone.

"You're still here?" I question as I see that it was Alex, and I smile.

"Where else would I be? Besides, we have to get to the school. We have competition to get ready for," he tells me, and meets my eyes, and then he breaks contact, and checks on Hope, who obviously must have been awake for a while now.

_I'm coming back to start_

_I'm counting back to the start_

_The sound of guns when we part_

_I'm in a race with this heart_

_Come under my skin_

_Rush through my face_

_I need your light_

_I've been chased_

_To a stormy place_

_Shooting up to the sky_

_We're born to be higher_

_Higher_

_We're born to be higher_

_We're paperlight_

"I do have a question though," I tell him, as I step out from the bathroom, and I see that he's holding Hope, and once again I find myself smiling. Oh hell with it, I'm just going to ask him. It was now or never.

"What would that be? It better not be _does my father know you're here ?" _he mocked.

"No. It's not that. It's about something else. Does it bother you that I may be falling for you?" I simply come out with it, and he stood there in silence, as I regret asking him in the first place.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Olivia-

_And another one bites the dust_

_But why can I not conquer love?_

_And I might've thought that we were one_

_Why not to fight this war without weapons_

_And I wanted it and I wanted it bad_

_But there were so many red flags_

_Now another one bites the dust_

_And let's be clear, I trust no one_

_You did not break me_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

I hear Taylor sing the song again as we prepare, and I wasn't sure that she was ready for such a heavy Sia song. The more she practiced it, the more it seemed she was stressing herself out, and that was one thing that we didn't need.

"Need help preparing?" I ask, as I enter a zone I shouldn't have entered, and I take a deep breath, as I prepare myself for her answer, in which, I was sure that I wouldn't want to hear. I knew how Taylor could get sometimes.

"I've got this," she answers coldly. I just accept her answer, and head back to the dressing room, as I decide to finish getting ready. On the way there I run into Reagan, and realized it was the first time I had ever decided to talk to him. He seemed nice.

"You ready for this?" he asks me as he adjusts his bow tie to it would look straight enough, though, I doubted that the judges would look at how straight a bow tie was, but I didn't want to tell him that.

"I am. I'm hoping that we take this trophy. That would be awesome," I tell him honestly, as another group finished up, and we heard the applause from the audience.

"Did you hear that Alex joined us?" Reagan asks me, as to change the subject, as we hear the Warblers open with their cover of _How To Be A Heartbreaker _and it sounded pretty good, and I wondered how we could beat that, though, I knew negative attitude would get us nowhere.

"No, I didn't," I tell Reagan honestly. "Do he join just for today, or for good?" I add in, though, I was sure of the answer. I hoped it was for good.

"For good. Why you interested in him?" Reagan asks me and then chuckles.

"No. I was just curious. Besides, I already have a crush on someone," I tell him as though this was second grade again, and I wasn't going to tell him who it was, though, as every cliché would have it, we both knew he was going to ask.

"Really? Who is that?" he wonders, as he raises his eyebrow, but before I could answer, Nick comes around tells us to gather in the side wing, because, we were up next. I guess, I was saved, and no, it wasn't Nick I had the crush on.

* * *

"Ladies, and gentleman, from Wilson Mills High School, we proud to announce Lloyd Dobler's Record Store," and then we entered the stage in hopes that we would take first place.

* * *

So I started the next chapter (at the end), and Reagan finally made another appearance, as he will also appear in the next chapter. It turns out that Michelle may have fallen for Alex, but Alex may not be returning those feelings, and Olivia has a crush on someone.

Song credits: _Let it Go_ \- _Frozen_ (male version) / _Girls Chase Boys _\- Ingrid Michealson / _Paperlight_ \- Looren / _Elastic Heart_ \- Sia.

Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long delay everyone. I had a huge case of writers block, and I promise for those of you who have been reading both this story and _Second Chances_, I haven't forgotten that one, I will be updating that one soon.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

Chapter 8.

-Kai-

We didn't even have time to think about it, we just got out there, and hope that we would be able to advance. I wondered what the weather was like outside, because, it was hotter than hell up here on the stage with the lights and all.

_And another one bites the dust  
Oh why can I not conquer love?  
And I might have thought that we were one  
Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

_And I wanted it, I wanted it bad  
But there were so many red flags  
Now another one bites the dust  
Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

_You did not break me  
I'm still fighting for peace_

_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
But your blade - it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
But you won't see me fall apart  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_I've got an elastic heart  
Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

_And I will stay up through the night  
And let's be clear, won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I'll walk through fire to save my life_

I had to admit Taylor had sounded good, and then it had turned out that we had our duet which, as we changed our vocalists at last minute. Instead of Casey and Ayla as it was supposed to be we had turned it to Alexz and Ayla, which we could tell Ayla had felt uncomfortable with, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Ayla-

_"Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back, "_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

Alexz had started the song a Capella style, which had thrown me for a loop. Of all people in this group, I couldn't stand him, and that's coming from someone who really didn't trust the opposite sex, and that was due to my past, and I really wasn't comfortable talking about the subject.

_**We were victims of the night,**_

_**The chemical, physical, kryptonite**_

_**Helpless to the bass and the fading light**_

_**Oh, we were bound to get together,**_

_**Bound to get together.**_

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back, "_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

_I knew we were bound to be together,_

_Bound to be together_

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_**"Oh, don't you dare look back.**_

_**Just keep your eyes on me."**_

_**I said, "You're holding back, "**_

_**She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**_

_**This woman is my destiny**_

_**She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,**_

_**Shut up and dance with me."**_

I really couldn't wait until we finished our group song, which was _Demons_, though I wondered why that song couldn't have been our duet instead. I think it was supposed to be but Mr. Former Warbler had it changed or something. As the piano notes started for _Demons_ and I couldn't help but feel relieved, as Taylor had once again began the vocals, and for a moment, I had pushed my hatred towards Alexz aside.

As we reached the chorus we all sang together as one whole group, and when the song was done, the audience had their applause, and we took our bow, and then headed backstage so we could wait and find out how we had done.

"Why the hell did you change it?" I asked Alexz angrily as he walked by, and I had seen that he had stopped in his tracks.

"I didn't. It was how we had arranged it. Besides, as it seems, we're in first place," he tells me totally shrugging off what I had just accused him of.

"How do you know that? Your bed buddy tell you that?" I ask him angrily again. In my head, I should have been apologizing to him, but deep down inside, I had guessed that I was right. Neither of us had wanted to say it.

"Look at the way the first group went up. They went up unprepared, so that will cost them. The Warblers are in this competition by a landslide, and Wesley Weston wouldn't approve of that idea, so he'll bet all of nothing. The judges will test his limits, and besides, what bed buddy are talking about?" he points out, as the Warblers begin to cover _Sugar _by Maroon 5.

"Oh, you know who I mean," I point out as I look towards the girls in our group, and then I look back at him.

"One. We're not bed buddies, we're just friends, and besides I'm not talking about this with you," he tells me, and walks away to meet up with the guys. He had confirmed what I had guessed anyhow.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Johnny-

Finally results would be showing up, and I was glad. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I mean, I had been shaking a minute ago, and I think I still was. I was trying my best to hide it though. Especially here in front of everyone.

"You alright?" someone asks me. I couldn't help but think that he was handsome, though I was sure that he wasn't in our group, yet, his voice sounded familiar.

"Now and then I get stupid panic attacks and it takes me a bit to calm down," I tell him the truth, and was glad that no one was around to cause any drama, because that was the last thing I needed. Though somewhere I did hear someone shouting about something that sounded dramatic.

"C'mon lets go stand with our group. I don't know if you remember, because, we really don't talk that much, but I'm Emmett," he tells me as we enter the stage where our group is standing. When we got there we could see some tension between everyone.

"Alright ladies, and gentleman, thank you for coming out tonight. Now the moment that we've all been waiting for. In third place we have from Dalton Academy the Warblers, and placing first from Wilson Hills, Loyd Dobler's Music Shop," the announcer announced proudly, and for once as Mr. Wentworth received our first place trophy, and confetti fell from the ceiling we all went into a group hug, and acted like we had all gotten along before this. It was a moment I was sure that we wouldn't take back any time soon.

-Please Don't Stop the Music-

-Nick-

Sure the first thing that popped in my head after we had won was the overrated cliché classic of Queen's _We are the Champions, _but I wouldn't sing it. After the Celtics had won the last championship that was all Boston had played, but something else had popped in my head for next weeks theme. It was something that was highly popular, and I was sure that our group would have something to say about it.

"What about Boston versus New York?" I ask as Dana and I end up having take out pizza again. I wasn't sure that she'd agree, but it seemed fun.

"I can imagine your glee club wanting to do that. Two rivals duping it out over two rivals," she points out. "Changing the subject but have you?" she begins to ask but she stop. I couldn't tell her I wasn't ready yet, though, she was the first person I had told.

"I wasn't going to spill the beans, but I do have my eye on someone," I tell her happily. "We haven't really talked though," I add as I could tell that she wanted the details. It was a lie though, him and I had talked.

"I think you should take the plunge. You're a grown man, and who knows, what's the worse that they could do," she mentions as she takes a bite of her pizza, and the turns on a re-run of _Castle _in which I was still surprised that it was on. I never really grasped interest in the show.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I tell her as I finish, and clean up.

_I will never bother you_

_I will never promise to_

_I will never follow you_

_I will never bother you_

_Never speak a word again_

_I will crawl away for good_

_I will move away from here_

_You won't be afraid of fear_

_No thought was put into this_

_I always knew it would come to this_

_Things have never been so swell_

_I have never failed to fail_

_Pain!_

_Pain!_

_Pain!_

_You know you're right_

_You know you're right_

_You know you're right_

_I'm so warm and calm inside_

_I no longer have to hide_

_Let's talk about someone else_

_The stinging soon begins to melt_

_Nothing really bothers her_

_She just wants to love himself_

_I will move away from here_

_You won't be afraid of fear_

_No thought was put into this_

_I always knew to come like this_

_Things have never been so swell_

_I have never failed to feel_

_Pain!_

_Pain!_

_Pain!_

_You know you're right_

_You know you're right_

_You know you're right_

* * *

Sorry again for the long delay, and I feel this chapter is much to short to make up for it. It's better than nothing though.

So it appears Ayla doesn't get along with Alexz. Kai got an appearance again (finally.). They won, as we knew they would. Nick is eying someone.

Song credits: _Shut Up and Dance _\- Walk the Moon / _Elastic Heart _-Sia / _You Know You're Right - _Nirvana.

Please don't forget the review. Cheers.


End file.
